


What Did You Say?

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Baby Ampora's [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse, Parenthood, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: In which Sollux gets a taste of his own medicine.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Baby Ampora's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	What Did You Say?

The day it happens you were in a pretty bad mood. You and Eridan had finished your final semesters at college not terribly long after the twins were born (with much help from your parents) and you had luckily chosen a degree in which you could work from home easily. Coding and programming never really required you to go too far outside the home unless the client was really insistent. 

Eridan, however, had chosen a photo editing arts degree which he currently was using at a local fashion magazine. That job sometimes required him to put in long hours and that had taken a toll on both of you when you and him were settling into your roles. You felt as if you had been taking on a majority of the care for the kids and working a full time job that required intense concentration and Eridan was putting in long hours as the office gopher right now which meant he had the shitty hours with the shitty tasks and until he proved some kind of real worth to his bosses he was going to be stuck with that. He felt like he was missing out on a lot of things and that really hurt and upset him, he left early most days and sometimes wouldn't return until it was dark outside and the twins were already down for the evening.

Between all of that tensions had been high between you two when you did see each other and it had been hard. Eventually you had come to a middle ground and found a routine that worked, but it had taken a lot of screaming and yelling and many nights of one of you sleeping on the couch. 

Getting back to today, you were in a bad mood because you had been attempting to get a programming job done all morning and between the twins crawling all over the place and screaming and crying and you getting more and more frustrated because you had to constantly be getting up and you were on a time frame with this you were getting pretty ticked off. It was the weekend and Eridan should have been home to help you, but he had been called in for a last minute edit and he said he couldn't pass up an opportunity like that to show his skill, so he had left and you were once again stuck with everything else. 

Your breaking point, however, was when you hadn't noticed Sai crawling under the desk because you were too distracted with pulling Adrianna out from behind the dresser where she was stuck and really that was your fault, you had pulled it out when you dropped something behind it and just never moved it back. When you had her free from behind the dresser and set on the floor in the middle of the room, you turned to go back to your work when you noticed the computer was off and you sure as hell knew that it shouldn't be. 

You heard babbling from under the desk and kneeled down on the floor to see what it was and you really tried to hold it in, you really tried to hold it together, but that was hours of work gone and you had only a couple more hours to get it done and sent it and there was Sai, the power cord to your computer pulled out of the wall and was chewing lightly on it. 

First you were scared because that was an electrical piece of equipment and you ripped it out of his mouth as quickly as you could and pulled him out from under the desk and secondly, you could not believe that this kid had just deleted hours of your work and that really pissed you off. 

You tried to stay calm as you carried Sai to the nursery and placed him in his crib, "Time out for you." You said angrily as you left, slamming the door as you left. You could hear him crying from his crib, but he had to learn that there would be consequences to his actions. You returned to your room and Adrianna was where you left her, but now she had one of your socks in her mouth, hopefully it had been a clean sock as you pulled grabbed it from her. 

You tossed the sock on the bed and grabbed one of the baby books from off the nightstand that you had left there and handed it to her, letting her just sit and flip through it.

You plugged the computer back in and started letting it reboot as you sat in the desk chair and you huff angrily at the idea of having to go through all that trouble again in an even shorter amount of time. This was ridiculous. When the computer booted up fully you went to start the programming all over again when you saw that you had indeed actually saved a back up and... Well that was a relief. Still, that doesn't excuse the fact that Sai shouldn't have done what he did.

You looked down when you felt something pulling on your pantleg and you saw your daughter wanting your attention. You really had to get this done though, so you pick her up and let her sit in your lap as you keep typing away and doing what you have to. You hear Sai stops crying and hopefully he's just gone to sleep and about the same time you hear the front door open and you look at the clock in the corner of your screen. It was a little past noon and, wow, did Eridan finish his work that quickly? What time had he even left? It was definitely still dark outside when he had left.

He walks into the room, looking rather tired and he sees you with Adrianna and raises an eyebrow, "...Where's Sai?" He looks around the room and doesn't see his son anywhere.

You glance back at him, "He's in time out."

"...For?"

"He unplugged my computer and tried to chew the cord." You explain looking back and at your screen and typing away again.

"Is he okay?" He sounded a little worried.

"Yeah, he's fine, he's just in trouble." You keep working. 

He just nods and leaves, coming back after a moment with Sai in his arms, who is holding onto legos. Eridan sets him down on the floor and lets him crawl around and play with his legos, Eridan himself going to sit on the bed. 

"You finished pretty quickly." You say off handedly. 

"It wasn't a huge change that they needed, they just needed it done right away." He answers you as he lays back down on the bed. 

You put Adrianna down on the floor and, with the backup copy you had still had, you were just about done, it only took you another ten minutes or so to finish up. Once you had sent your work and confirmation to the client you sat back in your chair and rubbed your eyes under your glasses. 

"Ugh, finally..." You mutter. 

"Is that all you had to do?" Eridan asks you. 

"I still have some small projects to get done, but they don't have to be done right away." You turn to face your boyfriend and honestly, you just wanted to lay down with him. 

You and him hadn't really had a lot of quality time this past week or so and it really bothered you and finally you had a moment presented right in front of you. You decided you wanted to seize the moment so you stood up and went to walk over to him, but you stop when suddenly there is a sharp pain in your foot. 

"Ow, FUCK!" You look down and there it is. The defining moment of parenthood... You stepped on your sons lego. 

Eridan shot up on the bed, "What happened??" 

You're sitting on the floor now, rubbing your foot, "This kid and his fucking legos." 

The Aquarius laughed at you, "Serves you right, you were the one who was insistent on him havin' those stupid things." 

You glare at him, "That really hurt, ED, like fuck..." 

And then you heard it and you both had frozen. The tiniest little voice from on the floor next to you. 

"Fuck!" 

You both look at each other wide eyed before looking the source. Sai was looking up at you with a huge smile on his face, "Fuck!" He said again. 

"ED, did he just?" 

He nods, "Yeah, I think... I think he did." 

"Fuck, fuck!" 

You pick him up and put him in your lap, lightly placing your hand over his mouth, "Okay, look this is a ground breaking moment, but don't be yelling that." 

Completely ignoring you, your son kept shouting, his voice muffled by your hand. 

"Sol, I'm pretty sure literally everyone warned you about watchin' your language around them." 

You glared back at him, "You know you don't exactly use PG language yourself there buddy." 

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." He waves his hand dismissively at you before picking up Adrianna who had crawled over to him. 

"Let's not forget your meltdown the other day when Adrianna ruined one of you scarves." 

This time Eridan glares at you, because, yes, he had been pretty upset and okay, _maybe_ he hadn't used the most family friendly language, "Still, Sol, you're the worst out a' the two a' us." 

You remove your hand from Sai's face and right away, "Fuck!" 

You and Eridan just sigh, "We're going to have to work on that before we ever take him back to see my dad..." You say, knowing you really would never hear the end of it. 

Which ironically you thought you had had it under control and you had taken the twins over to visit their grandfather just a few days later. You had stepped out of the room to go grab some water from the kitchen and you heard it so suddenly. 

Really little Sai had no idea what kind of flood gate he was opening, he was just trying to show off his speaking ability. 

"FUCK!" You heard being shouted from the younger twin, sounding so proud of himself. 

There was slight pause and you were just waiting for the fallout. 

"FUCK!" You heard again.

Almost immediately after that your dad was yelling at you, "SOLLUX M. CAPTOR." 

…Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short addition is short. Hope you enjoyed and no, I will never tell what the M. in his name stands for because that's just who I am as a person.


End file.
